


I love the way you hate me

by MajestyMischa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Smut, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyMischa/pseuds/MajestyMischa
Summary: “Catra, who did this to you?”“Nobody, it’s not important.”“These are clean and precise, they can’t be from a battl-“Catra sees the confusion in Adora’s eyes as she realizes what’s going on. She pushes Adora off her and puts the shirt back on.“Catra, did you do that to yourself?”ORCatra is hurting and doesn't know who else to take it out on but herself. In her path to self-destruction, she decides to bed her ex-best friend but didn't expect her to care about the surgeon-like cuts littering her body.ORThere's no way Catra doesn't have self-destructive behaviours, especially after what happens during the battle.(This is set post the battle in episode 13)





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck!”

Catra quickly covered her mouth and cursed herself for making a sound. She grabbed the bottle of vodka on the counter and took a quick swig before stuffing a towel into her mouth and pouring the bottle over the now bleeding cuts on her stomach. A pained grunt gets trapped as she caps the bottle and bandages up the cuts. After a sigh, Catra removes the towel and puts her shirt back on. 

Leaning on the sink and looking in the mirror, she wonders if anyone will notice. Even though she knows that nobody gives a shit about what happens to her, she allows herself to indulge in the thought a little more. Maybe Scorpia will notice how she reacts so differently when she hits her side in sparring, or maybe Entrapta will use her deduction skills to analyze how much she fucking hates herself. 

But they never have.

They never will.

Unlocking the window, Catra leaps out and lands on the floor without making a noise and runs off, using the mask of the night to her advantage. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora can’t sleep, so she does what she always does when she can’t sleep: push her body to its absolute limit. She’s currently about to reach a hundred push-ups, having discarded her shirt in favour of a black sports bra because she’s not in the mood to answer questions on why her shirt is drenched in sweat. 

As Adora finished the hundredth, she collapses onto the floor, savouring the cold. She lets her eyes close and her breathing slows down with her heart rate. She rolls onto her stomach and breathes heavily for a couple of seconds before opening her eyes and letting herself adjust to the darkness again.

Adora suddenly feels a light wind and sees a figure jump onto her windowsill. She hopes up and goes to grab her sword when a clawed hand grabs her wrist.

“Now, don’t be like that, princess.”

Catra’s tail brushes against Adora’s leg and she shivers. Adora yanks her arm out of Catra’s hold.

“What do you want, Catra? What did you come to do in Bright Moon?”

“You.”

Adora blushes at her former friends’ comment.

“W-what?”

“You heard me, Adora.”

Adora heard her alright. The years of pining over her best friend played over in her head. She wanted Catra, so fucking much. But she was with the Horde. Not only was she with the Horde, but she was a fucking Force Captain. It’d be treason. No, treason was putting it lightly. And morally? How did Adora feel about sleeping with the enemy? Well, if the enemy was Catra, the answer to that question would always be yes. Besides, Adora could never say no to Catra.

“Look, I’m about ten seconds away from leaving-“

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Catra’s eyes dilated with lust under the disguise of moonlight as she stepped towards Adora. Adora took a step forward and closed the distance by gently kissing Catra. She felt Catra grin against her mouth, lift her up by her thighs and push her violently against the wall as she brutally bites and sucks at Adora’s mouth. Adora moans, which causes Catra to laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“What would you prefer me to do, princess?”

Catra always had a way of flustering Adora. Cheeks flushed, Adora stutters as she responds.

“F-Fuck, Catra, just keep on doing what you’re doing,” hoarsely replies Adora. She can’t believe that she’s sounding so desperate. She can’t believe that it’s because of that cat.

“Sure thing, Adora.”

The way Catra says her name is so intoxicating. She thinks she might become addicted to this, to Catra. She wonders if she already is.

Catra smirks into Adora’s mouth and moves down towards her next. Adora suppresses a moan as she moves her hands to Catra’s hair. Catra suddenly stops and looks at Adora.

“What do you want to do next, princess?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, Catra, please!”

Catra gives her a low chuckle.

“Your wish is my command.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Catra woke up with her legs tangled between Adora’s. She quickly rolls over and falls onto the floor. As she hears Adora wake up, she jumps to her feet and quickly starts looking for her clothes.

“Hey.”

Catra turns around for a minute before continuing her search.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving?”

“Oh. Right.”

Catra feels Adora’s eyes on her as she pulls her pants back on.

“Hey, Catra?”

Catra sighs as she picks up her shirt and looks at Adora.

“What, Adora?”

“What’s that on your stomach?”

Catra instinctively puts an arm around the cuts on her stomach.

“What’s what? Just some battle wounds from your fuckin’ soldiers.”

“Which is it, nothing or battle wounds?”

Catra goes to put her shirt back on but is interrupted by Adora crawling out of bed.

“Hey-“ begins Catra, but she can’t stop Adora as the princess rips the bandage off. She lightly grunts as her enemy looks at the surgical cuts on her stomach.

“Catra, who did this to you?”  
“Nobody, it’s not important.”

“These are clean and precise, they can’t be from a battl-“

Catra sees the confusion in Adora’s eyes as she realizes what’s going on. She pushes Adora off her and puts the shirt back on.

“Catra, did you do that to yourself?”

“So what if I did? None of your fucking business.”

Catra pins her Force Captain pin onto her chest and moves to walk towards the window. Adora, once again, grabs her wrist.

“God, princess, please don’t make that a habit.”

“This isn’t a joke, Catra. You’re hurting yourself.”

“So? Everyone hurts me. I wondered, ‘hey, what’s the big deal?’ Turns out you got one thing right, Adora.”

“Catra…”

“I’m going to leave. Say another thing, and I won’t come back. “

“But-“

“I mean it.”

Adora is near tears. Catra wishes she felt less for her enemy than she does.

“Okay. Please, please stay safe.”

Catra doesn’t respond. She just does what she’s always been able to do best. 

Leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora tries to find out what's going on with her ex-best friend, while Catra tries to forget the only way she knows how.

“Hey, Bow? Glimmer?”

Adora slowly walks into Glimmer’s room as sees her two best friends talking side by side.

“Hey Adora!” exclaims Bow and Glimmer at the same time. They both giggle and then look back at Adora.

“What’s up, Adora?” 

Bow closes the door behind Adora as she settles into the room.

“I’m going to tell you something, but it has to be in complete confidence. You have to take this to your graves. Also, you can’t judge me.” Adora began pacing around the room. Glimmer teleports in front of her and grabs her shoulder.

“This is us we’re talking about. Now, spill.”

Adora takes a deep breath, then gestures towards the couch on the windowsill.

“I’d sit down.”

Bow and Glimmer sit down, looking at Adora strangely. There’s no backing out now.

“So, um, Catra broke into my room yesterday-“

Adora is cut off by Glimmer, who teleports in front of Adora.

“She did what! Why didn’t you call the guards! Oh no, did she hurt you?”

“Glimmer, I’m fine. That isn’t the bad part, please sit down again.”

Aggravated, Glimmer sits back down next to Bow, who’s tense and looks ready for a fight.

“Look, she didn’t come to hurt me. She kind of came to sleep with me?”

“Adora! Please tell me you didn’t!”

The voice belonged to Bow now. 

“I’m sorry! I liked Catra a lot when we were kids, and well, I can’t say no to her.”

“So you did it just to not say no?” exclaims Glimmer. Adora hides her head in her arms and then runs her finger through her hair.

“No! Have you seen her? And, I think Iov-“  
Adora cuts herself off.

“Love her? Are you crazy? She’s the enemy, Adora,” interjects Bow.

“Don’t you think I know that? I-that’s not what I wanted to talk about. Catra is hurting herself, I think.”

“What do you mean, hurting herself?” asks Glimmer. 

“In the morning, when we woke up, I saw a bandage on her side. I took it off and there were cuts.”

“Adora, this is war. Of course, she’s going to have cuts,” reasons Glimmer.

“No, they were crazy straight. Parallel lines and she denied them and then said they were nothing after I pointed it out? I’m worried about her,” blurted Adora. 

“Look, Adora, maybe you just need to ask her about it? Like, really ask her. Don’t take no for an answer,” reasons Bow. Adora shakes her head.

“No, she’ll just leave, and I don’t want whatever we have to stop.” 

“Adora, we want to help, but neither of us is knowledgable on the subject. We’ll try to find out as much as we can, but in the meantime, be safe?” responds Glimmer.

“Glimmer, I’m She-Ra. I’m as safe as you can get,” shoots back Adora. Bow smirks.

“I don’t think she meant safe that way.”

Adora’s face turns red and she moves to hug her friends.

“I really appreciate your help, guys. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” Glimmer laughs.

“Of course you wouldn’t. We’re awesome.”

Bow laughs, and Adora savours the moment.

“Yeah, you are.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Catra punches the bag hard and kicks it as it comes back at her. She hits it again, and again, and again until she notices the blood on her knuckles. Grabbing the bottle near her, she swears at herself for not noticing before. She takes a long swig of the bottle and moves to disinfect the punching bag when she hears a noise at the door. She barely has time to think before her eyes move to the bo staff and her foot hit the edge. The bo staff flies up and Catra spins to confront her enemy.

Except, it isn’t her enemy. It’s just Entrapta. Catra chuckles and throws the bo staff on the floor, grabbing the disinfectant wipes and starts the clean the bag.

“You scared me, Entrapta. What’s up?”

Entrapta clears her throat before speaking.

“I got the list you asked for. All of our strongholds that the rebellion hasn’t hit yet. It’s ranked from most to least valuable and on the sides, there is their protection rating,” explains Entrapta, handing Catra a piece of paper. Catra throws the wipe in the nearby trash and grabs the list.

“Thanks, ‘Trapta. I owe you one.”

“Anytime, Cat.”

Catra’s eye quickly turns to Entrapta.

“Don’t call me Cat.”

Entrapta circles Catra, eyes in analysis mode. 

“Rigid demeanour, cold attitude,” states Entrapta.

“Look, I need to go plan-“

“Derailing the conversation. All signs point to an old wound. What happened, Catra?”

“None of your business!” Entrapta nods, smiling and turns to go towards the door.

“That’s okay, but I’m your friend, Catra. I’m here if you need to talk.” Entrapta starts leaving, but Catra grabs her wrist.

“Wait. It’s not because of…anything, but you deserve to know, I guess. Adora used to call me Cat, I guess. It feels…wrong when anyone else says it.”

“Not cold, or sour? Just wrong?”

“Just wrong, Entrapta. Why?”

Entrapta smiles and pats Catra’s back.

“We all need to release tension somehow, Catra. Me? I make robots, but most people don’t find it as calming as I do. Catra’s as good distraction as any.”

“Wha- how did you know?”

“I didn’t. I went off an informed guess, and you just confirmed my theory.”

Catra can’t help but smile.

“Entrapta, you crazy genius. Keeping this between us is important, though. Do you understand.”

“Yeah. Can I tell Scorpia?”

“What? Scorpia? Sure, just tell her the same thing. This stays between us, though.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, assemble my team. Tell them to prepare to go to the first place on that list in two hours.”

“What will you do?”

“Well, hopefully, sober up. Tell them that I’ll meet them there.”

Entrapta smiled, and for a moment, Catra felt safe. But Catra once felt safe with Adora. She knew better than to let the feeling last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 340 hits as of writing this summary! Thank you guys so much! I've got kind of the basis of a story right now, but by the time the next chapter comes out, I'll have it all down. Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Also, to y'all who found this fanfic who know me IRL, I'll actually leave, so leave my shit alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first She-Ra fic, let me know how it goes! I'm going to try to keep posting, but school is a bitch. Let me know if you have any suggestions because I do not have a story set out yet.


End file.
